You and I
by Kisekilotus
Summary: It may not be their idea of the perfect life, but it's the person beside them that makes it all worthwhile. NarutoxSakura Oneshot


**Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Just a little bit of cutsey fluff for ya! Enjoy! Really this story is based off the chorus, but the whole song is awesome!!! Just like my future husband Naruto…just saying. Haha!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Song Title:** You and I

**Artist:** Ingrid Michaelson

**Album:** Be Ok (2008)

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is no possession of mine.

* * *

_Don't you worry there my honey  
We might not have any money  
But we've got our love to pay the bills_

_Maybe I think you're cute and funny  
Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you if you know what I mean_

_Oh lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France  
Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance  
Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants  
From way up there, you and I, you and I_

_Well you might be a bit confused  
And you might be a little bit bruised  
But baby how we spoon like no one else  
So I will help you read those books  
If you will soothe my worried looks  
And we will put the lonesome on the shelf_

_Lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France  
Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance  
Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants  
From way up there, you and I, you and I_

_Lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France  
Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance  
Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants  
From way up there, you and I, you and I_

_

* * *

  
_

A key jingled in the front door and Naruto hurriedly put out the lit match and threw it in the trashcan. The door opened and in stepped an obviously tired Sakura. She froze in the doorway and looked around, then her gaze rested on Naruto with a cocked brow and an amused, mouth open smirk.

"Umm, what's all this?" She asked in reference to the dozen lit candles placed around the room.

"It's a surprise for you!" Naruto beamed. "I thought we'd have a romantic candle light dinner, ya know? So I set all this up, put some pillows on the floor and I made you the most delicious dinner, but I accidently burned it so I just heated up some ramen instead and---"

"The light's got cut out again, didn't they?" Sakura asked with a small smile as she stepped inside and closed the door.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah."

Sakura walked across the nearly empty front room to where Naruto stood. She stopped in front of him then placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I love it, thank you."

Naruto smiled and walked into the tiny kitchen, taking a cup of ramen in each hand and popping four chopsticks in his mouth.

"C'mon, we'll eat in here," he jerked his head back towards the room they just came out of and mumbled the words from his occupied mouth.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and fix us something to drink---"

"Oh no I'm fine!" Naruto answered quickly and spun around. The chopsticks fell from his mouth and to the floor.

Sakura laughed. "It's no problem Naruto, really I don't mind."

"Fine, I'll take water. You should too, it really brings out the flavor of the ramen!"

Sakura was about to ask Naruto why he was acting weirder than usual but she quickly found the answer; all they had to drink _was_ water. And looking around she saw that the only food left was one cup of ramen that tomorrow, Naruto would probably insist Sakura eat because he'd "eaten before he came home," and Sakura would tell him that she didn't want it because she "wasn't hungry." And in the end, they would end up splitting it, with Sakura sneaking a little bit more into Naruto's when he wasn't looking and Naruto doing the same to Sakura's so that they both ended up with the same even amount that they started off with.

"Good idea," Sakura called out from the kitchen. She appreciated how Naruto always tried to make the best of their situation so she did too. She took two cups from the cabinet and turned the kitchen faucet on. At least they still had water. She filled the glasses and brought them back into the room where Naruto sat waiting.

His handsome face had that same bright smile on it that she remembered from their childhood days. That same smile that always made her melt. That always seemed to soothe away her problems. Naruto handed Sakura her chopsticks and the two began eating their dinner.

"Naruto, this is really nice, thank you," Sakura smiled and told him honestly as they both finished their ramen.

Naruto gave her a halfhearted smile, "It's way less than you deserve Sakura. **Way** less."

Sakura shook her head and caressed Naruto's cheek with her left hand. "I told you Naruto, I don't mind. I've got you and that's all I need."

Naruto turned his head into her hand and kissed her palm tenderly. Then he took her hand in his and began rubbing it, turning the small diamond ring on her finger. The ring that he had spent nearly a year saving up for and refusing any donations from friends.

It was silent as he thought about all the fantasies they both had probably had about married life. He was sure that their current status had never crossed their minds, but Sakura never complained and always reassured him that she didn't mind the little bit of food she had even though she'd just come back from intense training or a grueling mission or a tiresome day at the hospital. Always reassured him that studying her medical books by candlelight while he sometimes helped didn't upset her in the least. Always shrugged off the fact that the extravagant wedding that every young girl dreamed about turned out to be just that- a dream- and she wasn't bothered that Lady Tsunade had simply taken the two in her office filled with their close friends and they exchanged vows in bright sundress and a button down shirt and a pair of khaki slacks. And honestly, Naruto believed that she really felt that way. He knew that their comfort levels- Sakura's in particular- had been tested greatly in these first five months of their marriage, but it only seemed to pull them closer together. It only made her stand by his side even more. And Naruto knew he would never love anyone more in his life than he loved the beautiful woman sitting across from him.

He brought her hand quickly up to his lips and kissed it, squeezing it gently. "Yeah, but one day you're going to have me and so much more. I'm so close to being Hokage now I can almost taste it!"

Sakura laughed. "I know, and eventually I'll perfect that new jutsu Lady Tsunade showed me and I'll finally be a full fledged medic nin."

"And we'll move out of this shit hole, and I'll take you up to the tower with me where we can look down on everyone in the village. Plus, you'll be so close to the hospital that you could sleep in every morning. And everyone'll be looking for you like 'Sakura, Sakura, we need your expertise!' "

"And everyone will be coming for you like 'Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage we need your unparalleled wisdom!"

"Damn right!" Naruto laughed. "And we'll have all these ridiculously fancy parties that'll make even Neji feel _barbaric_!"

"Yeah and serve food we can't even pronounce and don't even want to know what they really are!" Sakura laughed back, stretching her body out on the floor and rolling on her stomach.

"And we've **gotta** use twenty letter words to say four letter things!"

"Indubitably! And we've got to enlighten our friends on the rules of etiquette. We can _**not**_ walk around with ignorant savages."

"Oh I wouldn't _**dream**_!" Naruto rolled his back and lay on the ground staring at the ceiling. "…And we'll have a big house with lots of space to raise our family."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah…A big family. And we'll do things every weekend together."

"Yeah, and we'll always be there for them…to support them and love them, ya know."

"Mmm…I can see it now. Little blonde balls of energy. Blue eyes staring up at you with a look that'll make your heart melt…"

"Pink haired brainiacs and green eyes so beautiful…so captivating that you just can't say no to them…"

"Yeah," Sakura rolled happily on her back. "That's going to be great."

"…You know…when I become Hokage…the first thing I'm gonna do is make sure that Iruka-sensei's taken care of until the day he dies. Living wherever he wants. Eating whatever he wants whenever he wants."

Sakura gave a small, happy laugh. "That's nice Naruto, but can you do that?"

"I can sure as hell try! Iruka-sensei's been like the father I never had…" Naruto's voice drifted off and Sakura titled her head back slightly to check on him, but he quickly perked up.

"And if they say I can't then I won't care because we'll be millionaires by then and I can put him a house in another village if he wants! Or in the forest or the mountains surrounding here!" Naruto shot up and extended his arms to the ceiling. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"When we make it, what else are you going to do?" Naruto slid back and rested his back against the aged sofa, the only furniture in the room other than two coffee tables.

"I wanna do the same for my parents- make sure they're taken care of. And Lady Tsunade too. Her and Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah that sounds good."

The candles continued burning, growing shorter and shorter by the minute. Outside, was pitch black and all was silent. Sakura stretched out on the floor, got up, blew out the nearby candles, then crawled over to Naruto whose eyes were closed and she snuggled in his arms. A smile broke across his face and he kept his eyes shut, taking her in his arms. Sakura sighed thoughtfully and laid back onto Naruto's chest. She closed her eyes with a small smile Naruto wrapped his strong arms tightly around her and kissed her the top of her head.

"One day," he murmured determinedly into her hair. "One day."

Sakura's smile widened and she sunk deeper into his chest. "But for now, I'm just fine the way we are."

His arms tightened as he kissed her again. The ramen cups lay empty on the ground- neither juice nor a tiny bit of a noodle was left inside- and the candles in the kitchen were still burning. The soft glow bounced off their faces as they settled against the couch, content at where they were…and dreaming of where they'd be.

_Way up there you and I, you and I._

_

* * *

  
_

**Me heart Naruto!!! Hope you liked it! Read and Review please!!!!! **

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
